


You're mine now

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Smut, maybe eventual fluff?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: 'First time writing in a long time so cut me some slackTurns out Persephone really did "hook up" with Ares, Ares is a huge tease who loves to aggravate. He's also a huge horn dogAlso I personally find it easier to write in first person so... that's a thing. Congrats you're a goddess everybody.
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	You're mine now

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty y'all just letting you know ahead of time this really isn't my best work and I'm not super proud of it. I'm writing it more for myself if that makes sense
> 
> love you tho

"Goodbye mama!" You wave to Demeter, happy that she's loosened your figurative leash a bit. Demeter gives a small wave back.

Tightening your grip on the dagger your mom gave you for protection since she can't pitchfork everybody who looks at you funny, you grab your books and walk to your hiding spot.  
A small spot claimed by a blanket and some pillows

You sit down on the soft white blanket, opening a book to read you lose yourself in the pages. Suddenly you hear a rustling in the bushes behind you, you sit up quickly feeling around for the dagger, not taking your eyes off of the direction of the noise. You rise from the blanket, knife ready to attack... leaning over the bushes you call out "I-I'm not af-fraid of you" reaching a hand in to separate the vegetation. There the intruder sits. A rabbit. It's a fucking rabbit.

You release a sigh, laughing slightly at your mistake. Turning around to head back to your comfortable spot you bump right into something hard  
"ah!" you shout, raising your dagger  
"ah ah ah" the hard wall of a man teases, grabbing your wrists and spinning you, your back against his chest "easy there little goddess"

You try to fight back, wriggling your arms. "Let me go!" you yell  
"Not till you drop the knife"  
"If I drop the knife you could hurt me, speaking of which, you are."  
he tightens his grip on your wrists, leaning his head down by your ear "Oh darling if i wanted to do that I would've done so already" 

"Promise?" you ask  
"I promise."

you drop the dagger, the man kicks it away. "Good" he spins you back to face him and lets go of you. "Ares. God of War." He extends his hand, you take it "Persephone" you take his hand, he lifts it to his lips. 

You blush and look away, clenching your jaw. Mother would never allow this kind of male attention. "I didn't realize you got pinker" he comments, your cheeks grow hotter.

"let's see how hot they can get" he chuckles, his deep, mischievous laughter igniting something inside you. He kisses up your arm, till he gets to your neck, a soft whimper escapes your lips. You pull yourself away "This isn't right" you whisper, Ares tilts his head to one side 

"If that's how you feel. I won't pressure you, but I'd be more than happy to-" he cups your cheek, placing his thumb on your bottom lip "-make it right"

you swallow hard, nearly melting at his touch. He eyes your lips "It's just-" You start stepping out of his large hand "I've never done something like this before.. And mama would be furious. I just need to think about it.."

he lays a hand on your hip, gently pulling you closer. Not pressuring, just guiding. He kisses your cheek "Think as long as you need" he lets you go to sit on your blanket, grabbing your book and examining it. You silently whine, wishing he didn't let you go.

You bite your lip, wriggling a little at the pool between your legs. You whisper "fuck it"

"hm?" Ares says looking up from the book, you step to him taking the book from his hands and placing it to the side. You sit on his lap, straddling his hips. He laughs deviously, "Have you made a decision already?"  
"Yes now don't make me change my mind" You grab his head and pull him into a kiss  
"haha! yes ma'am!" he chuckles against your lips, moving to your neck planting plenty of kisses. You run your fingers through his hair, moaning into his ear. He gives a soft nip to your shoulder, making you squeal and giggle

he leans forward so you're on your back and he's on top of you, kissing down to your breasts. He takes the straps of your dress and slide them down. "Let me know if you need me to stop" He says between his downward kisses, obviously not his first time with an inexperienced woman, you nod "Yes sir"

when he kisses to your breasts he places his mouth on one nipple, licking and sucking on one, kneading the other with his large war scarred hand. Your back arches, soft moans escape you. His kneading hand leaves your breast to your thigh, his mouth still attending your nipple as he slowly drags his fingers up your thigh, his hand cupping your ass. 

You cover your blushing hot face with your hands, slightly overwhelmed but loving it. His traveling hand wanders more, this time between your legs. His mouth transfers to the other nipple, once he makes it between your folds he lifts his head and chuckles "My my...you're really loving this, huh?" you nod your head behind your hands, he presses his pelvis against your thigh "I am too" he smiles, you feel his cock through his clothes. 

He moves his hips between your thighs, His dick still concealed but he gently and slowly thrusts against you. You squirm, wantin- no.. needing him to take you. He grabs your wrists and pins them above your head with one hand. "Awww.. look at you. You're so red! Do you want me?" he teases. You look away, embarrassed. Nodding your head to his obvious question

"Is that a yes?" "Yes" He chuckles at your embarrassment and inexperience, his free hand lifting your dress. "if I let you go, you can't cover your face, okay?"  
you nod in agreement. He lets you go to undress himself, pressing his tip against your wet opening "Are you ready?"  
"Y-yes." "Are you sure? this might hurt" "Please! just fuck me already!"  
Ares laughs, leaning down closer to you, kissing your neck some more "Hold onto me if you need to" he whispers as he slowly teases his tip into you, you whimper tucking your face into his neck/shoulder. He pulls the tip out for a moment, before you can complain he plunges himself into you "ah!" you cry, digging your nails into his back, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he whispers, not moving his dick, letting you get used to the size and sudden filling. You nod into him, "Please don't stop"

"As you wish" he smirks, retracting himself from you and pushing back, this time not hurting nearly as bad. Back and fourth he thrusts himself, the head of his dick hitting just the right spot. You allow yourself to relax for a moment, letting go from your hiding and releasing your claws from his back, reaching your hands up you cup his cheeks and kiss him closing your eyes 

he starts to pick up the pace, you release your lips from his to lay back and moan,. His ragged breathing grows louder with your increasing moans. Pleasure builds up like a knot inside you "Yes!" You gasp, he smiles, planting more kisses on your neck you run your fingers through his hair as he goes harder and faster. Your breasts bounce with the motion against his chest until the knot explodes

waves of pleasure wash over you, panting. He thrusts a few more times before he lets out a "hng" cumming as well. 

He exits you, rolling onto his back next to you. You continue to release soft moans and pants for a few moments before you get that 'post nut clairty' realizing what just happened you sit up "oh nononoonono" you mutter 

"What?" Ares pants "Not good enough?" he looks offended "No" you clairfy "that was one of the best things I've ever experienced" Ares relaxes, a smug smile on his face.  
"It's just.. Mother is going to flip"  
"That's only if she finds out"  
"if.... if is good" You concur, laying your head onto his chest, he wraps his arm around you.

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes well I'll consider writing more. The way Ares likes to tease reminds me a lot of my ex and to avoid going back to that mess i found it more therapeutic to write ig lol don't judge me you horny bitches <3


End file.
